


Altered Lives

by Andie_ZIR



Series: A Fenton Now Stark [7]
Category: Danny Phantom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Danny's gone crazy, Rylie gets seriously hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR





	Altered Lives

It was night time in the New Mexican desert as a helicopter flew in. A research facility was in a state of panic, people evacuating left and right. It was pure chaos. People ran around while soldiers got into Humvees. A voice bellowed from hidden loudspeakers, telling people to leave.

A few yards from the helicopter landing pad stood Agent Phil Coulson, and Agent of SHIELD.

The first person to walk out was the brown-haired Agent Maria Hill, who was looking fierce and determined. The second person to walk out was the director himself, Director Nick Fury. The two walked to Agent Coulson.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked over the roar of the helicopter.

"That's the problem, sir," Coulson replied. "We don't know."

The man led the two through the building, watching technicians and other staff run around, taking only the essentials. "Doctor Nekrets read an energy surge from the portal about four hours ago," Phil explained.

"We didn't authorize that," Fury said flatly. "What's the status on Doctor Stark?"

"Right here, sir," came the reply. "And I still can't believe you decided to build a portal, after I  _warned_ you he might come through.

"He wasn't testing it. Wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement," came Coulson's reply.

"It just… Turned itself on?" Hill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Portals can do that," Rylie replied, walking with them. "It was known to happen with my grandparents portal. Mainly because it wasn't  _locked_." She gave Fury a look.

"What are the energy levels now?" The director asked with a frown. This wasn't good.

"Phantom levels," he answered, slightly pale at the thought. "When Nekrets couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Should be clear in the next half hour, sir," Coulson replied.

"That's not enough time," she muttered to herself. "He's too fast."

"Do better."

As they kept going down, just Fury, Hill, and Rylie now, the two started talking again.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile," Hill admitted with a frown.

Fury gave her an incredulous look. "We should tell them to go back to sleep?"

"If he comes out, there may not  _be_ a minimum safe distance," she said seriously, looking her superior in the eyes.

"She's right, sir. He can fly above mach speed. But getting them out is also our only hope to save any lives, Agent Hill," Rylie explained. "He's too strong to take on with only humans."

He seemed to ignore her. "I need you to make sure that the Phase Two prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now? We have a level unknown ectoplasmic entity coming out of that portal, looking for her," Hill replied.

Fury looked Hill right in the eyes. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on, Agent Hill," he said seriously. "Clear out the tech below. I want every piece of Phase Two teco on a truck and gone and I want it done yesterday."

"Yes, sir," she sighed. Turning to standing agents she said, "With me."

Fury entered the lab facility where the portal was being built. Doctor Reed Richards had helped, but now it was all Doctor Rylie Stark- unintentionally- and Doctor Damian Nekrets.

"Talk to me, doctor," he said seriously, watching Nekrets come out from behind a compact muon solenoid coil chamber that was supposed to hold the Tesseract, until they heard of the things ecto-energy could do. The portal was sparking at random.

"Director," Doctor Nekrets greeted with a nod.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" He asked.

"The portal is misbehaving," came the reply.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all," Damian said with a shake of his head. "The portal is not only active, she's… misbehaving."

"How soon until you pull the plug?" He asked seriously.

"Whoever is on the other side doesn't want it to close, and they're powerful enough to keep it in a state of powering up from here," he replied.

"He's here," she sighed, shaking her head.

"We've prepared for this, doctor. Opening this portal to continue with Project Spirit," the director pointed out.

"Our calculations are far from complete, director. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation," he looked to the director and frowned. "Nothing harmful, just low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful," he replied, thinking of one Doctor Bruce Banner. "Where's Barton?"

"Rafters, as usual," came the reply.

"Sir," Rylie said, looking her boss in the eye. "If he comes out, he's going to come for me. I want the chance to try and talk to him."

"But you said he lost his mind, Doctor Stark," came his reply. "Are you telling me you lied?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just… I have a theory that he can be saved," she answered.

"Agent Barton, report," said Fury into an earpiece.

Footsteps from the rafters were heard as Clint Barton came down, in black tactical gear. The two started talking, leaving Damian and Rylie alone.

"Where's the control panel? I'm going to attempt a manual override of the systems," Rylie asked Nekrets.

"Right here, ma'am," the scientist replied, leading her to a high tech control panel. "Though I don't know if you'll-"

"Crap, it's spiking again. Get out of here," she whispered harshly. "There's no shutting this down." She looked at the screens, looking at the numbers then shaking her head. He was coming through.

She stood near the entrance, arms folded. She wouldn't be scared of her father. Not again.

Suddenly, the whole building shook as an enormous amount of energy and raw power forced the doors open.

Her father came in, in his ghost form. It was… Different, though. He wore the same hazmat suit but his boots and gloves were torn at the ends. He had a cape, too. It was torn as well.

"Dad…" She breathed.

Green eyes snapped onto her and he sped towards her, grabbing her. He didn't speak, just growled.

In his eyes was… Hurt. Like a wounded animal. He hadn't lost his mind- his mind had just retreated to deal with what had happened, leaving raw instincts in their wake.

"Dad, I  _know_ you can hear me in there, somewhere!" She said, her arms pinned to her sides.

"Rylie," he growled. So he  _did_ speak.

SHIELD guards slowly approached the two, guns in their hands.

"Sir, please put down Doctor Stark!" Fury said, only to throw Rylie at a wall and shoot an ectobeam at Fury. Barton tackled him out of the way, barely missing the fired shot.

All hell seemed to break loose as machine guns started going off, aimed at Danny.

"Director, stop!" Rylie exclaimed. "That's just going to make him-"

The machine guns were suddenly frozen solid then hit with ecto-energy discs, exploding.

"Mad." She sighed.

In the blink of an eye, Doctor Nekrets was dead. Agents had been taken down. Rylie, slowly getting up, aimed her wrist ray at Danny and fired. "Dad, focus on me, not them!"

He wasn't focused on her, he was waiting to see who would attack him next.

Rylie frowned. "Director Fury, Agent Barton, we have to get out of here. He has an attack that can bring this whole place down!" She exclaimed.

The two men nodded, but not before Danny could duplicate and overshadow the archer.

"Shit shit shit," she mumbled, running towards the director. "He'll keep him alive, I can tell you that much. But it's going to take a  _lot_ to get Barton out from under his control. I suggest a tactical retreat."

"Then we should take your suggestion, Doctor. You  _are_ the expert here," he reminded.

She nodded. "You go first. I can hold him off for a little bit," she said, turning around.

"Doctor Stark-"

"Listen, Director Fury. This is  _my_ territory now," she said, shooting at Danny with the wrist ray. "If there's one thing he taught me, it's to protect others. I'll get out soon, I promise, but I'm going to protect the agents still evacuating."

Fury frowned and nodded, running out of the room. Rylie was able to fend him off a tiny bit, her lab coat getting singed in the process.

Once she felt it had been long enough, she just ran off. "Sorry, dad," she mumbled, darting around to try and keep herself hidden. She ended up in one of the tunnels leading out, seeing Hill getting into a Jeep.

"Agent Hill, wait!" Rylie called out, but it was too late, she was already driving off.

Suddenly, there was a sound, like a- "Ghostly wail," Rylie breathed, watching things start to crumble around her. She took off towards the entrance, but it was still a few minutes away from her. She didn't know if she could make it.

She was almost out when a slab of the ceiling came down, pinning her arm. It did protect her from the rest of the debris, but her arm… It was excruciating. She couldn't stay awake for long, her world going dark.


End file.
